


let them say what they will 'cause they will anyhow

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, and dan likes phil, phil likes things that make him feel pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because mermaid really liked the picture of Dan and Phil in headbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let them say what they will 'cause they will anyhow

Most of the things they collected throughout the tour were dispersed amongst the crew almost immediately after every show, gifts usually more befitting the stereotypical teenage girl than themselves anyway. 

Dan notices the headband in Phil's bag when they're packing up the bus. He doesn't say anything. He knows Phil. He knows what would happen if he said something. He's learned, over the years, to just quietly not. 

Phil drunk with his head in Dan's lap, whispering in wonder what it would feel like to wear a skirt. Phil, trying to fight Bryony off as she waves a nail polish bottle in front of his face, eventually giving in and letting her paint his toenails - how for a week after he went barefoot almost always around the flat and Dan would catch him just glancing down. The guarded look on Phil's face when Dan came home with underwear that were, at best, a gender neutral style and pattern and told Phil if he wanted to borrow them any time he could. Said with a grin and wink, and Phil never did, but his shoulders relaxed when he realized Dan wasn't teasing him, and Dan hasn't ever forgotten that. 

*

"My hair was in my eyes," Phil blurts out, cheeks reddening already. 

Dan stands in the doorway of the office. 

Phil's wearing the headband. It's blue and dainty and matches his eyes. 

"Okay," Dan says. He slides into the chair beside Phil, then reaches out to adjust it. "It looks good, though." 

"Dan, I'm not- it's not." Phil stammers. 

"Phil." Dan laughs, but so gently. "It looks good, that's all. And it's keeping your fringe out of your eyes, yeah?" 

"Yeah. That's why I..." Phil's voice trails off. His hand twitches like he's going to take it off. 

"Now," Dan says, then nods toward the screen of numbers and statements and investments. "Show me where we're at on this."

*

They shop for a birthday present for a friend's daughter. She's turning five or six, they can't quite remember which. 

"Ian said she likes blue best, right?" Dan asks, picking up a little blue soft toy. 

"Blue, kittens, and making things explode," Phil says. "And she's best friends with the monster that lives under her bed. He tells her secrets." 

"That sounds scary as fuck and like she is truly Ian's child." Dan laughs. "How about a science kit?" 

"You just want to go look at them yourself, don't you?" Phil teases. 

They cut through a section of clothing and accessories to get to the science toys, suddenly immersed in a world of pink and pale and delicate. 

Phil stops to chuckle at a frilly bonnet and Dan thinks of the story Phil's mum tells and imagines Phil as a little boy clutching at it and not understanding why he can't have it and suddenly Dan's heart pangs. 

"What?" Phil asks, when he notices Dan's steps have slowed. 

Dan shakes his head. "Nothing. Daydreaming." 

Phil doesn't take his hand, but his fingers reach out and brush Dan's wrist. "Hurry up, then. I want lunch." 

* 

"Got you a present," Dan says. The postman just delivered the package and Dan's stomach is full of nervous butterflies. 

"It's not my birthday." Phil smiles. 

"Can't I get you presents for any other reason?" Dan gives him a kiss, the sweet smiling kind, and puts the box in his hand. 

He wonders if he should walk away and let Phil open it alone but curiosity stills his feet. His eyes are on Phil's face as Phil pulls out the three pack of headbands, two with prints in styles reminiscent of his t-shirt preferences (one blue and red with stars, one a swirl of blues and purples) and one solid colored pale pink. 

"Dan." Phil's voice is quiet and curious, but not angry. Dan relaxes.

"I just think they look good on you," Dan says. "And if you don't like them, give them to Bryony." 

"Okay," Phil finally says, and puts them aside. Dan doesn't ask about them again. 

*

Dan walks into the kitchen on a Sunday afternoon, fresh from a shower. Phil's making breakfast for lunch. There's music playing and Phil doesn't hear Dan approach. He probably didn't hear the water shut off, either. 

Dan stands in the doorway and watches. Phil is wearing pants with no shirt, a yellow and ruffled apron someone got them as a joke tied around his waist, and the red and blue headband haphazardly holding his hair back. 

He looks ridiculous for a lot of reasons and Dan's heart feels too big for his chest watching Phil sway and sing along to the song.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://slightlydizzier.tumblr.com/post/145007624059/let-them-say-what-they-will-cause-they-will)


End file.
